1er anniversaire
by Deborah Fiction
Summary: Ce soir Edward et Bella fête leur 1er anniversaire de mariage... LEMON...  je sais je suis nulle pour les résumé...


Coucou tout le monde,

Os Ecrit pour le concours de LoveLemon-in-fic (lien sur mon profil)

Coupe : Edward/Bella

Résumé : Edaward et Bella fête ce soir leur premier anniversaire de mariage… (je sais… je suis nulle pour les résumés, une chose qui n'a pas changé depuis 'école :lol : )

Disclaimer… rien est à moi… même pas Edward… sniff… tout est à SM… quelle chance… j'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir

**WARING : Le Rating est en M... ce n'est pas pour rien... scène de sexe plus qu'explicite... alors si tu n'en veux pas... passe ta route...**

1er anniversaire…

J'avais réussi à sortir de bonne heure de l'hôpital – enfin relativement de bonne heure, il était quand même 19h30 – et je devais bien admettre que mon père m'avait bien aidé sur ce coup là, demandant à Tanya de faire mes visites post-opératoires pour moi, elle avait accepter bien a contre cœur mais comme elle essayait de se faire bien voir par mon père – sûrement pour lui faire oublier dans quelle…. « Position » Carlisle l'avait retrouvé avec je ne sais plus quel infirmier, la semaine passée – Tanya 'avait donc pas pu refuser.

Mais bon, j'allais pas m'en plaindre aujourd'hui, j'étais sorti du bloc il y a quinze minutes à peine, le temps de prendre une douche et j'étais dans ma voiture, plus que pressé de rentré chez moi.

Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté, Edward Cullen, 23 ans, interne en 3ème année de médecine à l'hôpital de Forks – hôpital dirigé par mon père Carlisle Cullen (dur d'être le fils du chef mais des jours comme aujourd'hui c'est utile) – et si aujourd'hui je suis particulièrement pressé de rentrer chez moi – enfin plus que d'habitude – c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui est le 1er anniversaire du plus beau jour de mon existence. Il y a exactement 365 jours j'épousais l'amour de ma vie, la plus belle femme de la planète : (Isa)Bella Swan – maintenant Cullen. Quand je pense que des milliers de personnes cherchent le grand amour toute leur vie, alors que le mien m'est littéralement rentré dedans. Je m'en souviendrais toujours, j'étais au lycée en seconde quand au détour d'un couloir, une petite chose d'à peine 1m60, avait rebondi sur moi avant de finir assisse par terre avant que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste pour la retenir. Après la seconde nécessaire à mon cerveau pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer, je me baissais pour l'aider à ramasser ses livres qui avait fini au sol lors de sa chute.

Et alors que je lui tendais le dernier bouquin, tout en se confondant d'excuse (elle se serait moins excusée si elle avait tué quelqu'un) elle releva la tête vers moi et aussitôt l'oxygène déserta mes poumons, j'avais l'impression d'être devant un ange, la chose qui m'était rentré dedans était une jeune fille absolument magnifique, de long cheveux bruns bouclés, des yeux chocolats très expressifs, une bouche fine qui me donnait envi d'y poser la mienne pour la goûter. Et ses joues prirent une délicieuse teinte rosée lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard. Si avant ce jour je n'avais jamais vraiment cru au coup de foudre, j'avais revu mon avis sur le sujet, je sais que j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle à la seconde où mes yeux s'étaient posés sur elle.

Depuis Bella et moi ne nous étions plus quitté pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Avant que je m'en rende compte, j'étais arrivé devant chez moi, petite maison au milieu des bois – cadeau de mariage de mes parents. Je me garais rapidement et sorti de la voiture pour presque courir à l'intérieur.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, j'eu la plus belle des vision : ma Bella était là, me tournant le dos pour mettre un CD dans la chain. Silencieusement, j'avançais vers elle, posant ma veste sur le canapé au passage. Quand je fus juste derrière elle, je posais un baiser sur son cou tandis que mes mains prirent place sur ses hanches.

Surprise, Bella sursauta avant de se retourner, les mains sur la poitrine.

_« Edward ! T'es déjà là… tu m'as fait peu… »_

_« Si tu veux je peux repartir… »_

_« NON ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… »_

_« Très bien… alors reprenons depuis le début… Bonsoir mon Amour »_

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser, elle répondit de suite à mon baiser, entrouvrant les lèvres pour permettre à ma langue d'aller chercher la sienne – ce que celle-ci fit toute seule comme une grande. J'entendis Bella pousser un doux gémissement alors que nos langues entraient enfin en contact.

A bout de souffle, je du me résoudre à mettre un terme à notre baiser, avant de mourir asphyxier.

_« T'ai-je déjà dit que j'aimais ta façon de dire « Bonsoir » ? »_

_« Pas depuis hier soir… et moi… t'ai-je déjà dit que je t'aime ? »_

_« __Oui… tout les jours depuis 6 ans… mais tu peux le redire… surtout ne te gêne pas… je ne me lasse pas de te l'entendre dire »_

_« Je t'aime ma Bella »_

_« Autant que je t'aime Edward »_

Je posais rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de doucement me reculer pour l'observer. Je souris lorsqu'elle poussa un petit grognement de mécontentement.

_« Laisse moi t'admirer »_

Je laissais mon regard couler sur son corps. Elle était magnifique, elle portait la même petite robe noir que le soir où je lui avait demandé de m'épouser, en satin, près du corps – sans être moulante – la robe était comme sa propriétaire : très simple et très belle, sans artifice. Le vêtement tombait jusqu'à ses genoux, légèrement fendu sur une cuisse pour permettre de marcher avec aisance.

Seule « fantaisie » de la tenue, une élégante broderie argentée sur le décolleté – très léger le décolleté, il laissait tout juste paraître la naissance de la douce poitrine de ma merveilleuse épouse, mais par contre il laissait une grande place à mon imagination.

Mes yeux continuèrent leur descente, longeant ses magnifiques jambes chaussées de petits escarpins à talon hauts. Ce qui me surpris grandement, Bella n'aimais pas ce genre de chaussure, préférant mettre une paire de ballerine quand la situation ne lui permettait pas d'enfiler ses converses… (N/A : la pub est gratuite ! )

Je relevais la tête pour observer son visage, ses cheveux bouclés lâchés sur ses épaules, un maquillage léger et discret – juste un trait de crayon sous les yeux et une touche de rouge sur les lèvres. Elle était magnifique.

_« Tu es sublime mon Amour »_

Aussitôt ses joues prirent la jolie teinte rosée que j'aimais tant. Malgré les années et le nombre – incalculable – de fois où je lui avais dit à quel point elle était belle, Bella était toujours aussi gênée de recevoir le moindre compliment, virant pivoine dans la seconde.

_« Merci… Tu… tu n'es pas mal non plus… »_

« Mais tu sais ce qu'il manque à ta tenue ? » Elle fit non de la tête. _« un collier »_

Aussitôt, elle porta sa main à son cou et sembla surprise de ne pas y trouver de collier.

_« Oh Zut ! J'ai oublier d'en mettre un… je reviens dans une seconde… »_

Elle se recula dans le but évident d'aller dans la chambre à coucher mais je la retiens par le bras.

_« Attends… je pense avoir ce qu'il te faut… viens par là… »_

Doucement, je la conduisis vers le canapé où je ramassais ma veste avant de fouiller dans la poche intérieur pour en ressortir un long écrin rouge. Je lui tendis le paquet en souriant.

_« Joyeux 1__er__ anniversaire de mariage mon Amour »_

Les mains tremblante, elle attrapa la boite, la caressa lentement avant de l'ouvrir. Je vis les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsqu'elle vit le pendentif qui était à l'intérieur. Un cœur, en or blanc finement ciselé monté sur une fine chaîne en or blanc également.

_« C'est… Il… il est magnifique… merci…. »_

_« Pas autant que toi… et j'ai pris la liberté d'y faire installer une photo de notre mariage… »_

A ce moment, elle sembla remarquer que c'était le genre de pendentif qui s'ouvrait, Bella le sorti de l'écrin délicatement, comme si elle craignait de le casser puis elle l'ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur une version miniature de la photo de notre premier baiser en tant que mari et femme. Sur la version originale on pouvait voir le pasteur Webber derrière nous, mes mains étaient sur la taille de ma jeune épouse alors qu'elle avait jeté ses bras – bouquet toujours en main – autour de mon cou. Je me rappelle que ma mère avait ensuite enlevé quelques pétales de ma tignasse désordonnée.

En l'ouvrant, elle du sentir la légère gravure sur le dos pendentif puisque après avoir observé la photo, elle retourna le cœur pour lire l'inscription que j'avait fait inscrire.

_« Je t'aime à jamais »_

En lisant ses mots, les larmes – qu'elle retenait depuis qu'elle avait ouvert l'écrin – se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Délicatement, je pris son visage en coupe entre mes mains, chassant des pouces les intruses qui bordaient le coin de ses yeux.

_« Ne pleure pas mon Amour »_

_« Merci Edward »_

Bella vint se blottir dans mes bras, le temps de se remettre de ses émotions et que ses larmes cessent de couler.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle desserra son étreinte pour venir trouver mes lèvres. Je répondis avec plaisir à son baiser avant de me reculer de quelques centimètres, je pris sa main dans la mienne.

_« Tu permets ? »_

Bella fit « oui » de la tête, je lui pris le pendentif et lui passait autour du cou. Je me reculais à nouveau et je fus ravi de constater qu'il était parfait sur elle. Ni trop long ni trop court, il tombait juste à la naissance de ses seins.

J'allais me pencher pour l'embrasser de nouveau, lorsqu'une sonnerie retentie nous faisant sursauter tout les deux. Bella fut la première à réaliser ce que c'était, elle s'écarta légèrement.

_« C'est le four…. T'as qu'à aller dans la salle à manger pendant que je vais m'occuper du plat. »_

Je la regardais se retourné et partir en direction de la cuisine, je souris en la voyant marché doucement comme si elle craignant de tomber à chacun de ses pas. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était sûrement le cas (Bella était la seule personne que personne que je connaissais qui était capable de tomber sur une surface totalement plane) Elle pouvait être d'une maladresse sans nom mais j'aimais ça… c'était ce qui faisait d'elle Ma Bella.

Lorsqu'elle eut disparue dans la cuisine, je me retournais vers la chaîne Hi-Fi pour lancer le CD qu'elle avait mis dans la machine avant que j'arrive, une douce mélodie s'éleva aussitôt des enceintes.

Ceci fait je me rendis dans la salle à manger où je trouvais une table joliment dressée, l'éclairage était tamisé, l'ambiance digne d'un restaurant romantique. A coté de notre table, sur un petit guéridon se trouvait un sceau à glace dans lequel reposait une bouteille d'un excellent champagne français. Aussitôt, j'en servi deux coupes en attendant le retour de ma douce épouse.

Je me retournais en l'entendant l'arrivée de Bella. Elle portait deux assiettes qu'elle déposa sur la table. Après avoir déposé ce que je supposais être les entrés, Bella s'approcha de moi, un merveilleux sourire sur les lèvre et je me demandais si un jour mon corps arrêterais de réagir dés que j'apercevais Bella. Elle était, à mes yeux, la femme la plus désirable du monde. Je dus me faire violence pour contrôler mes pulsions et ne pas lui sauter dessus pour la prendre sauvagement contre un mur ou même sur la table (elle était tout ce que je désirais manger). Je réussi tant bien que mal à maîtriser mon début d'érection.

Je savais que l'attente ajouterait du **piment** à notre soirée, la libération n'en serait que plus forte. Et je voulais faire honneur au délicieux repas que Bella avait, sans nul doute, passé une bonne partie de la journée à préparer avec le plus grand soin et puis nous aurions le reste de la nuit pour profiter l'un de l'autre.

Quand elle fut à mes cotés, je lui tendis une flûte de champagne qu'elle pris avec hésitation.

_« Oh… euh… je… j'aurais préféré une eau gazeuse… » _

_« Bella… c'est notre anniversaire… tu vas pas trinqué avec de l'eau… »_

_« Un jus de fruit alors ? »_ Elle me fit sa petite tête de chien battu, elle savait que je ne résistais que très rarement à sa moue. _« Tu sais bien que je suis pas fan de champagne… puis après… je… j'ai mal à la tête… »_

_« Bella… juste une coupe… comme à notre mariage… ça va pas te tuer… puis si tu as mal à la tête je connais un médecin qui se fera un plaisir de s'occuper de toi… »_

Moi aussi je savais comment la faire craquer, je montais ma main libre jusqu'à son visage, caressant du bout des doigts les rougeurs de ses pommettes. Je voyais bien qu'elle hésitait, pesant le pour et le contre puis finalement elle rendit les armes.

_« Très bien… je suppose qu'une petite gorgé ne peut pas faire de mal… »_

_« Parfait »_ Tout en plongeant mon regard dans le chocolat du sien, je levais mon verre pour porter un toast. _« A la femme merveilleuse qui a fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux de a planète en m'épousant »_

Aussitôt les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle les refoula en quelques battements de paupières. _« A l'homme merveilleux qui a fait de moi la femme la plus heureuse de la planète en épousant »._

Cette fois ce fut à moi de lutter contre mes émotions, je ne pu que lui murmurer qu'un simple _« Je t'aime »_

_« A jamais »_

Je levais mon verre avant d'en boire une gorgé, ma femme avait vraiment un goût exquis, ce champagne était tout simplement divin. Après y avoir trempé ses lèvres, Bella reposa sa coupe sur le guéridon puis elle s'approcha de moi pour se glisser entre mes bras.

J'aimais ces moments, fait de calme et de tendresse, simplement tenir mon amour contre moi, sa tête posée sur mon cœur, semblant se bercer des battements de celui-ci. J'en profitais pour longer mon nez dans ses boucles brunes respirant à plein poumon l'odeur que je savais être simplement… Bella…

Après plusieurs minutes, Bella releva la tête pour croiser mon regard, aussitôt je me noyais dans un océan de chocolat… seigneur… j'aurais pu TOUT faire pour ses yeux. Elle me fit un petit sourire.

_« On __passe à table ? »_

_« Je te suis »_

Elle me prit la main et me guida vers la table qu'elle avait déjà dressé. Je lui tirai la chaise afin qu'elle s'installe puis je pris place en face d'elle.

Nous mangions calmement, discutant de chose et d'autre, de ma journée à l'hôpital, de la sienne à la bibliothèque du lycée… Bella était amoureuse des livres et de la littérature en général… j'étais parfois jaloux de ses livres… quand elle se plongeait dans un de ses romans favoris, j'avais toute les peines du monde à l'en sortir… mais elle était si belle quand elle lisait – un petit bout de langue pincé entre ses lèvres, sourcils froncés – absorbée dans une histoire qu'elle avait déjà lu au moins 100 fois… puis je faisais pareil quand je m'installais derrière mon piano… alors je ne pouvais rien dire…

Le repas était simple mais délicieux, Bella avait cuisiné Italien, un carpaccio de bœuf en entrée puis ses fameuses lasagne et un tiramisu aux fraises… sur son dessert on pouvoir des espèces de roses en **pâte d'amande,** en même temps c'était pas simple de faire des décorations avec… ça… Bella m'avait fait essayé quand je m'étais « moqué » d'elle lors de son premier essai.

Une fois le dessert terminé, je me levais puis invitais ma merveilleuse épouse à danser. Je la repris dans mes bras et lentement nous commencions à nous balancer en rythme avec la musique qui sortait toujours de la chaîne HI-FI. Plus le temps passait plus mon désir d'elle se faisait puissant, je devenais de plus en plus inconfortable dans mon pantalon. Alors mes mains, qui jusque là étaient resté bien sagement sur la taille de Bella, descendirent sur ses fesses, les caressant doucement, la rapprochant de moi au maximum.

Puis Bella passa ses bras autour de ma nuque, se hissant sur la pointe des pies pour venir trouver ma bouche qu'elle embrassa avec fougue, ondulant sensuellement contre moi, se frottant longuement contre mon érection, m'apportant ainsi un peu de… soulagement, j'en ronronnais de plaisir – j'en étais conscient – ce qui provoqua un petit rire de la part de Bella. Petit rire que j'étouffais dans l'œuf, en passant ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de plonger dans sa bouche dés qu'elle me l'ouvrit pour inviter sa langue à danser une **Salsa **endiablée.

Je ne tenais plus, il me fallait plus alors je passais mes mains sous ses fesses pour la soulever, Bella noua ses jambes autour de ma taille, tout resserrant son emprise autour de mon cou. C'est ainsi que je nous conduisis jusqu'à la chambre où je déposais Bella au pied du lit.

Dans un coin de ma tête, je remarquais les divers **chandeliers** allumés dans les différents recoins de la pièce alors qu'une coupe de fraise était posé sur la table de chevet et un bouquet de rose blanche était installé sur l'autre.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, Bella avait lâché mon cou, elle commençait à défaire les boutons de ma chemise, embrassant chaque morceau de peau ainsi révélé. Lorsque le dernier bouton céda, elle taquina longuement mon nombril, elle savait très bien que c'était une zone particulièrement sensible chez moi.

Elle se releva en détachant mon pantalon qui tomba aussitôt sur le sol, je m'en débarrassais rapidement retirant mes chaussures et chaussettes au passage. Je me retrouvais avec pour seul vêtements mon boxer passablement déformé par la **matraque** qui avait remplacer mon sexe à l'intérieur.

Je repris Bella dans mes bras et tout en parsemant son cou de baiser, je fis glisser la fermeture de sa merveilleuse robe. Ma femme se recula d'un pas puis elle fit lentement glisser sa robe le long de son corps et là… mon dieu… je suis mort c'est ça ? à la pace de ses dessous habituelles – Sexy mais classe et soft – se trouvais un ensemble absolument magnifique. Une guêpière porte-jarretelles avec un petit string des plus affriolant… WAOUH… si il y a quelques seconde j'avais une matraque dans mon caleçon, j'avais maintenant un véritable menhir… l'obélisque de la concorde… je ne savais toujours pas comment j'avais réussi à ne pas exploser à la seconde où je l'avais vu dans cette tenue. Mais me voici sorti de mes pensées – lubrique part ma femme me poussant sur le lit. Une fois assis sur le lit Bella vint prendre place à califourchon sur moi, un genou de part et d'autre de mes cuisses.

Ce nouveau contact me fit de nouveau revenir dans la réalité, délicieuse réalité d'ailleurs, je passais donc mes mains sur ses hanches alors qu'elle commençait à onduler sur moi.

_« Ca te plait ? »_

_« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point… »_

Je repris sa bouche avec force, accompagnant ses mouvements de bassin, mes mains partirent d'elles-mêmes à la (re)découverte de son corps parfait. Puis mes lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour venir se poser sur la peau fine et délicate de son cou alors qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière tout en gémissant. J'en profitais pour accentuer mes caresses, mordillant la chaire ainsi exposée avant de descendre le long de son buste, suivant une ligne aléatoire pour finalement arriver à la naissance de sa généreuse poitrine.

Je posais un rapide baiser sur chacun de ses monts merveilleux puis je m'attardais sur l'un d'eux, le léchant, le suçant, le mordillant par-dessus la fine dentelle qui le recouvrait. Bella passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, appuyant ainsi sur mon crâne afin de m'approcher encore plus de sa poitrine. Afin de ne pas faire de jaloux, je quittais le sein sur lequel ma langue jouait depuis plusieurs minutes pour rejoindre son jumeau afin de lui administrer le même « traitement ».

Aux gémissements que Bella poussait, je savais qu'elle appréciait mes caresses, alors lentement je fis remonter mes mains je long de son corps pour qu'elles viennent rejoindre ma langue sur sa poitrine. Je pris doucement ses seins en coupe, les caressant à travers la dentelle, les malaxant, titillant les pointes roses fièrement dressées de mes pouces.

Puis brusquement Bella tira ma tête en arrière et posa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se reculer légèrement puis elle passa ses mains dans son dos pour commencer à dégrafer son corsage. Rapidement, je saisie ses mains pour les emprisonner dans les miennes.

Surprise, elle me regarda avec interrogation, un grognement sorti de ma poitrine alors d'un coup de rein, je nous fis rouler sur le lit, l'emprisonnant sous mon corps alors que mes mains retenaient toujours les siennes au dessus de sa tête.

_« Pas question ! tu le gardes ! »_

Un éclair d'excitation passa dans son regard déjà rempli de désir alors que je commençais un va et vient de mes hanches contres les siennes, frottant ainsi nos sexes emprisonné l'un contre l'autre. Je l'embrassais avec passion, puis je me relevais pour m'asseoir entre ses jambes. Je lâchais ses mains, caressant doucement son corps du bout des doigts, suivant ses bras, m'attardant quelques instants sur ses épaules puis je contournais l'arrondi de sa poitrine pour finalement venir poser mes mains sur sa peau nue sur le haut de ses cuisses, entre la guêpière et la dentelles de ses bas, mes doigts jouant avec les jarretelles.

Je l'observais, étendu sous moi. contre les oreillers, ses boucles brunes éparpillées autour de son visage, faisant ressortir ses joues rosis – rougis – par le plaisir, la bouche, gonflées par nos baisers, entrouverte alors qu'elle respirait avec difficulté. Ses mains, qu'elle avait ramenées au niveau de sa tête, agrippent les draps par anticipation. Son corps toujours emprisonné dans ce superbe ensemble de lingerie. Sa poitrine bougeant – dansant – en rythme avec sa respiration désordonnée.

Dans cette guêpière satiné bleu à dentelle noire, donnant du volume à sa poitrine, à peine plus que d'habitude mais quand même. Je continuais mon observation, suivant des yeux et des mains le galbe de ses jambes moulées dans des bas assortis à la guêpière pour finir par ses petit pieds qui étaient toujours chaussés de ses escarpins à talons, allongeant encore plus sa silhouette de rêve. Bella était absolument magnifiquement bandante.

Alors non, il était hors de question qu'elle retire quoi que ce soit à sa tenue.

_« Tu es parfaite… »_

Pour toute réponse, j'eus droit à un long gémissement tandis qu'elle se trémoussait sur le lit, ondulant son bassin dans une invitation évidente à la rejoindre.

Avant de la rejoindre, je saisie son minuscule string et je tirais dessus, lui faisant lever les jambes pour le lui retirer sans avoir à bouger d'un millimètre. Bella obtempéra de bonne grâce, puis je retirais mon propre boxer avant de me rallonger sur ma femme, veillant tout de fois à ne pas l'écraser sous mon poids, prenant appuis sur mes avant bras.

Je restais ainsi quelques instant, mon sexe glissant sur le sien sans le pénétrer, ma bouche frôlant la sienne sans l'embrasser.

_« Edward…. »_

Bella gémissait, visiblement impatiente, et cette pensée amena un sourire sur mes lèvres.

_« Bella ? »_

_« Edward… viens… »_

_« Tu es certaine ? Parce que je suis pas sûr de réussir à être tendre… »_

_« Alors ne le soit pas… mais viens… maintenant… »_

Alors sans plus hésiter, je la pénétrais avec force, butant au fond de son ventre avant d'en ressortir immédiatement pour mieux revenir encore plus fort en elle. Je recommençais encore plusieurs fois, obtenant tour à tour des gémissements de plaisir et des grognements de frustration de la part de Bella à chaque fois que je quittais son corps. Puis lassée de ce manège elle noua ses jambes autour de ma taille m'empêchant ainsi de continuer ma petite torture. Ses talons froids coller contre mes fesses me faisait frissonner de plaisir, je liais mes doigts aux siens et ramenais nos mains au dessus de sa tête commençant alors un puissant va et vient en elle. Je luttais contre moi-même pour ne pas perdre le contrôle et jouir tout de suite – autant dire que la lutte était difficile – Bella était tellement chaude et serré autour de moi.

Bella n'était plus que gémissements, bougeant son bassin en rythme avec moi, cherchant à approfondir le contact entre nos deux corps.

_« Plus… Edwaard… »_

_« Plus ? Tu veux encore plus ? »_

_« Oui… Edward… encore… »_

_« Alors accroche toi… »_

Accompagnant mes gestes à mes paroles, je menais mains au barreau du lit pour qu'elle s'y tienne, elle comprit le message et agrippa le montant en métal de la tête de lit alors que je me redressais sur les genoux et saisis ses hanches pour les surélever, glissant un coussin sous ses fesses pour la maintenir en position. Je dénouais ses jambes et me saisissait de ses cuisses avant pilonner en elle avec toute la force que je pouvais fournir. Les gémissements de plaisir de Bella avaient laissé place de petits couinements que j'accompagnais de grognements à chaque fois que je buttais au fond de son ventre.

Ma main droite quitta sa cuisse pour venir caresser son clitoris, elle ruait sous chacun de mes coups de rein, elle près du précipice mais elle me demanda d'accélérer encore alors, je quittais son corps alors qu'elle grognait de frustration. Puis sans ménagement je la retournais sur le ventre et maintenant ses fesses relevées vers moi, j'investissais à nouveau son intimité, j'allais de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort sous les plaintes de Bella. Je caressais son postérieur avec force, écartant ses fesses de mes mains, baissant le regard je pouvais voir mon sexe luisant de sa cyprine glisser dans le sien. Rien que cette vision aurait pu me faire venir mais je tenais bon. Ses merveilleuses fesses rebondissaient à chaque fois que mon bassin venait claquer avec bruit contre elles.

Puis sans que je le remarque, Bella se tendit arquant son dos alors qu'elle jouissait, criant mon prénom encore et encore. Je me retenais, accompagnant sa jouissance de petite pénétration tout en continuant mes caresse sur ses fesses lorsque mes doigts audacieux commencèrent à caresser son petit trou. Soudainement, j'avais très envie de la prendre par là, c'était la première fois que j'en avais autant envie (j'y avais déjà songé bien sur – après tout je ne suis qu'un homme amoureux mais j'avais peur de le demander à Bella, peur qu'elle refuse, qu'elle trouve ça sale).

Une fois encore Bella me surpris, après s'être crispée quelques secondes en sentant mes doigts jouer avec son anus, elle se détendit et tourna la tête vers moi, m'envoyant un regard brillant qui m'excita encore plus.

_« Je… on… je… on peut… essayer… enfin… si… si tu veux… »_

_« Tu es sûre ? »_

_« Avec toi… oui… »_

Sans quitter son corps je me penchais pour l'embrasser.

_« tu sais que je t'aime ? »_

_« Autant que je t'aime Edward»_

Je me penchais pour attraper le tube de lubrifiant dans la table de chevet, j'en fis couler une bonne quantité entre ses fesses – c'était la première fois et il était hors de question que je lui fasse du mal… je ne lui voulais que du bien… - puis j'en enduisait mon sexe et mes doigts. Reposant le flacon à coté de moi, je remarquais que Bella frissonnait.

_« Bella ? Ca va ? tu as changé d'avis ? »_

_« Non… juste… c'est froid… »_

_« Oh ! »_ Un sourire limité pervers se dessina sur mes lèvres_. « Si tu as froid… j'vais te réchauffer… »_

Sous mes paroles elle frissonna à nouveau, j'étalais le lubrifiant puis je positionnais mon index contre son entrée et doucement je forçais le passage la pénétrant de toute la longueur de mon doigt. Elle se raidit sous cette « intrusion » pour l'aider à se détendre je fis quelque mouvement de mon sexe toujours dans son ventre, lorsqu'elle recommença à gémir je fis faire de léger va et vient à mon doigt, elle se détendait de plus en plus, je fis alors entrer un second doigt en elle, la travaillant avec douceur, comme j'hésitais à y ajouter un 3 troisième doigt, j'entendis Bella m'en demander encore plus, alors j'ajoutais mon annulaire à mes deux autres doigts déjà en elle.

Je la pompais avec douceur puis de plus en plus vite, lui arrachant de petit cris de plaisir. Lorsque je la sentis prête, je retirais mes doigts et quittais son sexe, j'enduisis à nouveau mon sexe de lubrifiant puis je pressais mon gland contre son petit trou poussant avec autant de douceur que possible pour passer. Je failli renoncer quand Bella agrippa avec force les oreillers, mais elle me fit un signe de tête me demandant de continuer. Je poussais alors lentement mais fermement m'enfonçant elle jusqu'à la garde. Je remontais mes mains sur ses épaules et les caressais avec douceur.

_« J'y suis mon Amour… jusqu'à la garde__… tu es merveilleuse ma Bella »_

_« Edddwaardd… »_

Elle gémissait mais je n'arrivais pas à déterminé si c'était de la peur ou du plaisir, je restais aussi immobile que possible pour qu'elle puisse s'habituer à ma présence, comme elle ne me demandait pas de me retirer, je commençais un lent va et vient. Bella se détendit au fur et à mesure de mes coups de rein, gémissant de plus en plus fort. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais pouvoir tenir comme ça mais je voulais que cette « première » fois soit aussi bonne pour elle que pour moi (car moi j'étais au paradis, Bella était tellement serré autour de moi… c'était… fantastique…), je passais une main sous son corps pour venir trouver son petit bouton, faisant jouer deux de mes doits sur cette chaire sensible. En réponse à mon geste, Bella commença à crier de plaisir alors que je venais de plus en plus vite entre ses fesses puis lorsqu'elle se tut son corps prit de petites convulsions sa respiration se bloquant alors qu'elle jouissait à nouveau, je cessais de me retenir et je me rependit en elle en de long jet brûlant.

Je me laissais retomber sur elle, couvrant le corps de Bella du mien alors que j'étais toujours en elle – j'avais pas envie de rompre ce contact on ne peut plus intime. Je passais mes mains sous elle, caressant son ventre avec douceur alors que nous reprenions notre respiration. Quand nous fumes remis de nos émotions, je quittais son corps avec regret puis roulais sur le coté emportant le corps de Bella avec moi.

J'étais sur le dos et Bella se tourna pour me faire face à nouveau, elle se redressa pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_« Joyeux anniversaire de mariage »_

_« Je t'aime Bella »_

C'était ridicule après ce que nous venions de vivre c'était la seule chose que j'arrivais à prononcer, mais comme elle me souriait j'en déduisit qu'elle était d'accord avec cela. Elle se recala contre moi, posa sa tête contre mon coeur, j'attrapais alors la main qu'elle avait posé sur mon torse y enlaçant nos doigts alors que mon autre main caressait la peau dénudée du haut de son dos.

Nous étions peut rester comme ça, sans bouger pendant dix minutes puis Bella commença à se trémousser contre mon flan.

_« Bella ? »_

_« Ca va… c'est juste… ça coule… enfin je crois… c'est bizarre… je reviens »_

Elle se releva et quitta le lit et parti en direction de la salle de bain de la chambre, je la regardais partir toujours sur ses talons haut, la guêpière de travers, une des bretelles avait glisser sur son épaule. Elle marchait en trémoussant des fesses – ce qui au passage m'excita au plus au point, mon sexe à nouveau **fringuant** prêt à repartir à l'assaut – je remarquais alors qu'elle avait raison, mon sperme refluait lentement de ses fesses, je n'aurais pas pu imaginer vision plus érotique que celle là… Bella avec ma semence coulant de son magnifique postérieur… seigneur donner moi la force de me retenir et de ne pas lui sauter dessus pour à nouveau lui faire subir les derniers outrages…

Je revins dans la réalité lorsque j'entendis la porte se refermer derrière ma femme. Alors que Bella était dans la salle de bain je me réinstallais comme il faut dans le lit, lorsque je me rappelais de la coupe de fraise sur la table de chevet, j'en pris quelqu'une dans les mains, les grignotant en attendant le retour de mon épouse. Deux minutes plus tard Bella réapparaissait dans la chambre, elle avait quitté ses talons et s'était quelque peu réajuster… enfin si redresser une guêpière pouvait être appeler « se réajuster », elle s'approcha lentement de moi, les mains derrière le dos, monta sur le lit, s'installant sur les genoux à mes cotés. Je lui tendis la fraise que j'avais dans les mains, elle l'a pris entre ses dents puis se pencha pour m'embrasser. La fraise craqua sous la pression de nos bouches, rendant notre baiser sucré et parfumé puis Bella quitta mes lèvres pour venir embrasser ma mâchoire récupérant chaque goûte de fraise qui avait coulé de mes lèvres. Lorsque je fus « propre » Bella se recula et ramena ses mains devant elle, me tendant un petit paquet cadeau.

_« Joyeux Anniversaire… »_

_« Bella… tu aurais pas du… t'as pas besoin de me faire de cadeau… je t'ai dejà toi…__ le plus beau des cadeau… »_

_« Je… c'est pas vraiment cadeau… »_

Elle semblait avoir perdu tout assurance, je pris alors le paquet qu'elle me tendait toujours. Je le soupesais, il était très léger je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que cela pouvait bien être, je le déballais rapidement puis ouvrit la boite – qui ne portant aucune indication quand à son contenu – pour en sortir un petit bâtonnet, trop large pour être un stylo, je l'observais avec attention sur un coté de l'objet deux petit battons roses était apparu sur des sortes de petits écrans. Ne comprenant pas ce que c'était je relevais mon regard vers Bella.

_« Je… qu'est ce… »_

_« C'est toi le médecin… pas moi… »_

Cela fit alors TILT dans ma tête… c'était un test de grossesse – positif – je… Bella… elle…

_« Tu… je… tu es… enceinte ? »_

Elle se mordait la lèvre, se donnant l'air d'une petite fille prise en faute, elle vraiment belle quand elle faisait ça.

_« Oui… je… je sais que c'était pas prévu mais… »_

Je ne la laissais pas terminer et je sautais sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec force et amour…

_« Un Bébé ? On va avoir un Bébé ? je… je vais être papa ? »_

_« Oui… je… je… »_

_« Merci… merci… »_

Je la pris dans mes bras, l'allongeant sur le lit, la surplombant je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

_« Comment…__ je croyais que tu étais sous pilule ? »_

_« Je l'étais… tu savais que ce n'était pas fiable à 100% ? »_

_« Oui… rien n'est fiable à 100%... »_

_« 0.01 sur cent… mais… ce bébé… maintenant… ben… il est là… c'est un peu de toi et moi »_

Posant ma main sur son ventre _« Oui il est là… »_

_« Tu ne m'en veux pas… »_

_« Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Si je me souviens bien faut être deux pour faire un bébé… puis… ben je crois que je l'aime déjà ce bébé… »_

_« Vraiment ? »_

_« Comment ne pas l'aimer avec une maman pareil… notre bébé va être parfait… » _

Je me baissais pour embrasser son ventre, disant des mots d'amour mon bébé, lui racontant à quel point j'aimais sa maman, que j'avais hâte de le voir mais qu'il avait encore le temps avant de venir nous rejoindre, qu'il avait le temps de grandir et de devenir fort, que sa maman et moi nous serions là lorsqu'il – ou elle – se déciderait à venir nous rejoindre. Alors que j'embrassais une énième fois le satin de la guêpière je réalisais un truc, je me redressais rapidement.

_« Tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt ? »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Bella… tu es enceinte… je… j'aurais pas du y aller aussi… fort tout à l'heure… »_

_« Edward… je suis enceinte… pas malade… Tu es médecin… j'vais pas te l'apprendre… »_

_« N'empêche que… »_

_« Non Edward… si je te l'avais dit plus tôt tu n'aurais pas… et… et… ben… j'ai aimé… beaucoup…_

_« C'est vrai ? »_

_« Oui… d'ailleurs faudra recommencer… »_

_« Bella… tu es enceinte… »_

_« Justement… faudra le refaire avant que mon ventre soit énorme et que tu ne veuilles plus de moi… »_

_« Ca ça n'arrivera jamais mon Amour… Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça »_

Pour lui prouver mes dires, je lui fit à nouveau l'amour mais cette fois avec toutes la douceur possible, lui répétant sans relâche à quel point je l'aimais, vénérant son corps comme si elle était une déesse en même temps c'est ce qu'elle était… une déesse… ma déesse…

FIN

Laisser moi un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez penser…

Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe… j'ai essayé d'en supprimer un maximum… mais vu que j'ai écris et relu dans la lancée – et qu'il me reste plus beaucoup de temps si je veux poster avant minuit (24heures dans une journée c'est pas assez !) il est plus que probable que certaines soient passé entre les mailles du filet de ma correction…


End file.
